I Was A NonBlonde Male Cheerleader
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: AU. Kurt's new to McKinley High and is shaking thing up. He's out and proud, a brunette male cheerleader, and in love with the "straight" sophmore Blaine Anderson, who's girlfriend Quinn is the head cheerleader and hates Kurt's guts. Oh boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based on the book by Kieran Scott. Anything you recognize, I don't own. I'm thinking about more frequent updates, but smaller chapters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Was A Non-Blonde (Male) Cheerleader<strong>_

_Chapter One_

First day of school. First. Day. Kurt was pretty sure that starting in August was bad enough, but starting at a new school at the beginning of October of your junior year was worse. For one thing, he didn't know anyone. And he was gay. Two strikes, and he didn't need one more. For example, his brother Finn warned him about being the new kid. He knew the rules, especially the most important one:

1. Show up to lunch late. That way, you'll see where each clique sits and you'll avoid the embarassment of sitting at the popular table.

At his old school, Kurt was a popular, so the rule felt a little insulting, but nevertheless, being a new kid was nervewracking. He checked his outfit once again as he approached the new school, William McKinley High. Black skinny jeans, a white button-up with a black vest and a blue bowtie. He approved, and honestly didn't care if anyone else did.

He walked up to the doors and noticed people milling about, and they were almost leering at him. Kurt took a breath. The first step was always the hardest. He braced himself and took a step.

And promptly felt his foot catch and himself falling.

But he was saved from embarassment by a strong arm that grabbed him arm and helped him. Kurt turned around to see a short curly-haired guy that my God was attractive. Kurt noticed he was a good bit shorter than him. Almost perfectly shorter than him. Kurt could imagine the guy resting his head on his shoulder during a slow dance.

He was wearing red, tight pants with boat shoes and no socks, and a black Polo with a red bowtie. Kurt was glad someone shared his love of the neckwear.

"Thanks," Kurt said.

The guy grinned and said, "Hey, I've never seen you around before. My name's Blaine, and I'm a sophmore."

A sophmore? Kurt couldn't believe it. He walked beside Blaine down the hallway, recieving shocked stares and curious stares. "I'm Kurt Hummel, and I'm a junior," he said softly. Blaine grinned and grabbed his shoulder.

"Welcome, new kid," Blaine grinned. "See you around?"

Kurt sure hoped so. He glanced at his schedule and noticed he had Spanish with W. Schuester. He shrugged and looked at the class number, thankful he was close to the three hundred hall. Actually, the Spanish classroom was a few feet away. He quickened his pace and walked into the classroom.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was, "Whoa, hot guys." Then, when looking at the teacher, "Whoa, I like this school." Then he noticed all of the girls in cheerleading uniforms. What was even odder was the fact they were all blonde. Were there any brunette cheerleaders here?

Behind him, a dark skinned girl in a chearleading uniform tapped his shoulder and said, "Excuse me, I need to get past. So move."

Kurt turned around, and the dark skinned girl looked giddy. "Finally!"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"A guy who has an IQ greater than 10!" She grinned, pulling his arm to the back of the class, where the two sat side-by-side in the slate gray desks.

"My name's Kurt," he grinned. He liked this girl.

"I'm Mercedes," she smiled. "And we better pay attention, Mr. Schue likes pop quizzes. He also runs the Glee club."

"Glee club?" Kurt said hopefully. "I love Glee!"

Mercedes bit her lip. "You will until you realize how uncool it is."

"Glee club is uncool here?" Kurt asked increduously. What kind of school was this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Frequent for me means daily, maybe every two days when homework is heavy.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

Lunch was hell.

Kurt walked into the bustling lunchroom ten minutes late. He immediately noted that the cheerleaders dominated around ten tables, the football players had three, and other various sports had one, too. He noticed the nerdy kids, the drop-outs, the skaters/punks/goths and other stereotypes, and finally he noticed a table where Mercedes was sitting, surrounded by kids of all kind. He grinned and bought himself a salad and a water before walking to Mercedes's table.

A short, dark headed girl with a large nose and huge smile was talking animatedly to her, and she appeared to be half-listening. On her other side was an Asian with streaks in her hair holding hands with another Asian boy. A guy in a wheelchair was beside the two, and a cute-looking freshman with blue eyes and freckles was speaking to him in an Irish accent.

Kurt felt instantly at home. "Hey, Mercedes," he said. "Can I sit here?"

Mercedes grinned widely and pushed the dark headed girl to another seat. "Sure. You can sit by me. Guys, this is the new guy I was telling you about. His name is Kurt."

The wheelchair guy grinned and waved, "Yo, I'm Artie."

The Asian grinned and said, "I'm Tina and this is my boyfriend Mike," she smiled. "I love your bowtie!" Kurt knew he'd like her.

The dark headed girl smiled widely and said, "I'm Rachel. Are you gay?"

Kurt nodded confusedly, honestly a bit scared to come out so soon, "And proud." He shoved a bite of salad into his mouth to prevent answering any more questions. The Irish kid was recognized as Rory, and Kurt had the immediate sense he had friends. It reminded him of one of Finn's rules, whom he hadn't seen around today:

2. Making friends on your first day is a really good sign.

For his lack of common sense and book knowledge, Finn could be really smart sometimes. Kurt was so glad that his dad married Finn's mom, Carole. But he wasn't happy that the family had moved to Ohio to start a new garage for Burt, who's other garage in Iowa was being managed by Uncle Bill.

"So, what are you interested in, Kurt?" Tina asked casually.

"I like Broadway musicals, and I love singing. I like gymnastics and I love cheerleading," he smiled, but the grin faded when he saw the looks on their faces. "What?"

"Please don't tell me you're a brainless bimbo like our Cheerios, jumping around in the air, trying to generate pep that no one has," Rachel deadpanned.

"I take offense to that," Kurt said, with a 'bitch please' look. Mercedes nodded, pointing to her own Cheerio's uniform. "I'm quite intelligent, and cheering is fun. I hope my other squad found a replacement in time for the Regional competition..."

Mercedes grinned and said, "The Cheerios compete internationally. Actually, we have Regionals really soon. Maybe you could talk to Coach and see about joining. She loves getting newbies to torture."

"Newbies?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised. "I am anything but."

Mercedes shook her head with a smile. "Until you meet Coach Sylvester."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

It was time for English. Kurt thanked whatever was up there that English was a good class for him. Something about it came naturally to him. As he neared the classroom, he soon realized he didn't know where to sit. He turned to face the teacher, Ms. Corchran, who pointed him to a desk in the middle of the classroom.

Of course, he had to sit directly behind his stepbrother, Finn, who promptly said, "Dude! We're in the same class!"

Kurt just smiled wearily and tried to pay attention. They were reading 'Romeo and Juliet,' something Kurt was grateful for because he and Finn read it last semester at their old school. As a blonde guy and girl (were they twins?) read the balcony scene, Kurt found himself internally reading for Romeo. He loved acting, and hoped the teacher would call on him to run over some lines.

He found that the blonde girl was talented at the Shakesperian language, because with her soft, breathy tone she could express multiple emotions at one time, or none at all. She truly was an outstanding actress. As soon as they finished the scene Ms. Corchran clapped, with a huge smile on her face. (Was it just Kurt or did Ms. Corchran look like Rachel?)

"Awesome job, you guys! Quinn, excellent Juliet. I felt everything that Shakespeare intended us to feel. Sam, good work on Romeo. Class, who can tell us what Juliet meant by 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet?'"

Silence. Finn turned his head to side, where I could see him, and shook it slowly, reminding me of the third rule:

3. Never show up an entire class on your first day.

Which of course, I would end up doing if no one would answer.

"Anyone?" Ms. Corchran asked, slightly disappointed. I sighed and raised my hand, recieving indignant and confused glares from Finn.

"Well, since Romeo is a Montague, and Juliet is a Capulet, they are forced to hate each other because of a name. She is saying that even if he had a different name, she would still love him," Kurt said simply. Ms. Corchran looked pleased.

"You've read this play before, haven't you?" She asked, an air of something untangible in her voice. Whether it was pride, or amusement, Kurt didn't know, but he did know that she was smiling.

He nodded, then lowered his head to avoid the glares coming from all directions. Even the pretty blonde girl in the Cheerio's uniform (Gwen? Quinn?) was looking furious at his knowledge. The bell rang and the class dismissed, and Kurt hurried his way out of the class. But then he saw something that made his heart stop in his chest.

Blaine was throwing an arm around Quinn, who was talking and laughing and obviously flirting. Blaine was straight? And Quinn was his girlfriend? No way. He felt dread fill up in his chest. Was he too foward with Blaine? Was it obvious he was gay, and that he thought Blaine was cute?

Suddenly he felt a tug on his arm. "Nice going today in English," Quinn glared, Blaine standing sheepishly at her side. "Making us all look stupid on your first day." Blaine glanced sideways at his girlfriend, who stood taller than him. He really was short.

Kurt looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that answering a question in class was considered rude," he snarked, honestly just too pissed off to come up with a better insult. "But I do have to say that your performance of Juliet was..."

"Yes?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...dry," Kurt grinned, before turning on his heels and walking away.

Blaine grinned and almost began laughing, but a quick glare from Quinn silenced him.

As he strutted down the hallway, he began to realize someone was following him. He looked to his side and saw a lost-looking blonde in a Cheerio uniform. "Can I help you?" He asked.

The girl nodded. "I'm trying to find the girl's bathroom, I thought it was on the second floor, but I was distracted by the colorful posters."

Kurt smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Brittany," she said, before taking his hand. "Your hands are really soft. Do you wanna make out?"

"I'm Kurt, and no, I don't want to make out."


End file.
